fantasycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
FantasyCraft Wiki
FantasyCraft is a growing MMORPG Based Minecraft Bukkit Server. Pushing forward to creating the unique game qualities that you see in most RPG Games. Such as Dungeons, Factions, Quests and building your own empire. ' ' What is FantasyCraft? Well, it's really simple. FantasyCraft is a collaboration of various people and resources in an effort to bring a new type of Minecraft Beta Server into existance. In short, it is a community in the making. As of September 20th, 2011, the server isn't yet open to the public-- but our [[|development team]] is working hard to get it ready! The main idea of FantasyCraft is to create a community, a place where everyone knows each other (or if they don't, they're invited to get to know each other), and roleplay together as a whole. We aim to have different quests, different playable races, dungeons, and the potential capability to even build your own nation from the barren rocks or water or trees of any area you please. We will enforce fair [[|economy]] (That includes free market) and a balance of power. Staff won't be 'super-powerful' ingame... we'll have to work just as hard as you will! Not only will FantasyCraft be a community centred around roleplay and quests, it will be non-linear. That is, you can follow the storyline and enjoy every twist and turn it takes you on, or go off on your own to bring something new to the server. There will be eight major cities, two for each main race, and twelve 'minor' villages for the various people belonging to each race. We will have five to ten mobs unique to FantasyCraft; these mobs are as much a part of the storyline as the cities are. There will be NPC's, the ability to level up, PvP arenas, a custom texture pack, and the coup de grace, custom blocks with custom features. Not to mention that there will be an official FantasyCraft website complete with launcher! You will need to download some things to enjoy all of FantasyCraft's beautiful experiences, but it is more than worth it. (Thankfully, FantasyCraft will have its own loader, to help load the mods and/or clients needed. Think of Spoutcraft, except specifically for FantasyCraft!) If you want to join a community, wherein anything is possible... then you should join FantasyCraft as soon as it is open to the public. Main Features: *Follow the storyline or go off on your own! 100% Freerange *8 Major cities (2 of each Main race of characters) *12 Minor Cities\Villages (for the races inhabitants!) * Market-places for players *5-10 Unique mobs that will intertwine with the storyline * A Storyline that will hopefully captivate you! * Economy System * NPC Support * Quests (End goal plan) * Specialized dungeons (made by hand, but also reaching several difficulty levels) * Levelling of skills and abilities (also Racial abilities that will depend on your race) * PvP specialization (End goal plan, in store: PvP arenas and worlds) * Website that will give you everything you need including a launcher that youll be able to witness the full extent of the Fantasycraft Server! *Unique texture pack * Different Races to fit your personality but the flexibility to try everything atleast once! * Custom Blocks with Custom Features (Spoiler: New weapons with custom ores) And much much more to come. To make everything easier on the average user, we will be setting up a Loader that will allow: *The Loader to load all the mods and clients needed to play on our server and have 100% access to its features *A Default texture pack made especially for FantasyCraft (some looks were used from other texture packs and their credit will be listed!) *None of your original files are to be harmed or moved or removed in anyway, but its always a good idea to back-up your files (the mods will be mandatory to play at the full extension of the game, if you are skeptical about this pack you may ask any questions you would like before downloading it) Us on Twitter! http://twitter.com/#!/FCbeta Development Team Read about the developers of FantasyCraft. Features Read about the various features that FantasyCraft will have. Category:Browse Category:Development Team